Había una vez…
by Dunixe
Summary: Había una vez una hermosa doncella en la aldea de la hoja. Se rumoraba que ella tenía poderes curativos, y por ello, varios hombres pedían su mano para apoderarse de ella. Decían que "El cerezo virgen" podía romper hasta la mas horrible maldición o hechizo. Un monstruo alado la tenía en la mira con la esperanza de volver a ser humano, pero no contaba enamorarse de ella.


Había una vez, en la aldea de la hoja, una hermosa doncella de cabellera rosada y ojos color esmeralda; Sakura Haruno, hija de una familia humilde pero honrada. Se decía que su peculiar cabello rosado, se debía a que ella era un ser divino enviado para proteger al pueblo y sanar a los heridos.

Todos en el pueblo, sabían que el reino del fuego estaba colapsando, el príncipe Itachi había sido presa de una emboscada y había fallecido. El rey Fugaku y la reina Mikoto estaban devastados, pero aún tenían esperanza. Los cielos les habían dado dos hijos, con el primogénito reunido con sus ancestros, el menor pasaría a tomar el reino como único Rey pero, nadie le había visto directamente, nadie le había hablado, sin embargo, su existencia era real pues, se decía que aquellos que le servían tenían un acuerdo de no decir nunca nada acerca de el.

En el pueblo de la hoja habían muchos hombres que querían poseer a la pelirosa, señores de gran riqueza querían sus cabellos sobre las sábanas blancas de sus habitaciones para hacerla retozar de placer; y de paso, obtener sus poderes de protección y sanación, sin embargo, ella no era cualquier chica que se dejase seducir por riquezas y cosas vanas, ella había sido educada con valores y respeto así misma, así que no permitía tales faltas hacia su persona. Además de tener el deber con el pueblo que la vio nacer, ya que los mismos aldeanos la querían y cuidaban como una mas de sus hijos.

Años atrás, sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente en los caminos cercanos a su pueblo así que vivía sola en la humilde cabaña donde había nacido. Una de las ancianas del pueblo, Chiyo se había encargado de su educación en el arte de la medicina junto con su hija Tsunade. Así que gracias a ellas, sus poderes solo se reservaban para casos muy especiales.

Varios hombres habían pedido su mano con correctas formas, a todos les había rechazado. Su belleza y misticismo traspasaban las fronteras del pueblo y se decía, que quien poseyera al "Cerezo virgen de la hoja" - como le habían apodado a la pelirosa- lograría incluso, romper la maldición más impura impuesta por el mago o bruja mas malvado.

Gracias a esto, el pueblo donde vivía "El cerezo virgen" comenzó a hacerse popular en el reino del fuego; tanto, que llegó a oídos de un joven que se decidió comprobar las "habilidades" curativas de aquel "cerezo virgen".

El día comenzaba a transcurrir como cualquier otro, sin embargo, para la pelirosa, todo comenzaría a cambiar...

— ¡Ah! ¡Es una mañana hermosa!— Mencionó la ojiverde mientras salía de su casa cargando un cesto vacío —

— ¡Buen día Sakura! — Una anciana le saludo por el camino-

—Abuela Chiyo, buen día- La pelirosa se acercó — ¿Esta tomando su té? Recuerde que si no lo toma, sus dolencias se volverán mas fuertes -

— Si lo he hecho Sakura — La anciana reprochó — No necesito que me regañes, yo fui quién te enseñó acerca de las hierbas curativas-

— Lo se abuela y se lo agradezco, pero también conozco su carácter y su terquedad

— ¡¿Terquedad?!

— Así es abuela.

— Esta bien, esta bien... las nuevas generaciones superan a las viejas. — La abuela dramatizó - Pronto moriré y tu heredarás mis recetas curativas...

— Abuela, no seas tan dramática— Sakura señaló su cesto - Pero bueno, justo ahora me voy al bosque para re abastecer mi herbario

— Muy bien niña, ten cuidado, últimamente algunos aldeanos han visto a un monstruo alado merodeando, no seas imprudente y regresa de inmediato si ves algo extraño

— Si abuela, lo haré

Sakura caminó hacia el bosque despidiéndose de Chiyo. En los últimos días algunos aldeanos habían llegado a su casa con heridas provocadas, según ellos, por un monstruo alado, que se daba a la fuga por los cielos, nadie lo había visto directamente pero ya se rumoraba una recompensa por su cabeza ante las autoridades y hasta los mismísimos reyes.

La ojiverde se detuvo en un solar cubierto de flores de lavanda, tomó algunas y las puso en su cesto, el olor la relajó, y decidió tomarse unos minutos para seguir su tarea.

— ¡Argh! — Un grito de dolor se escuchó cerca del solar sacando a Sakura de su momento de calma-

— ¿Quién esta allí? — Rápidamente se puso a la defensiva dejando caer su cesto y su contenido, observó meticulosamente el lugar y logró divisar no muy lejos, entre las sombras de los arboles a unas sombras extrañas — ¿Alas? — murmuró con algo de preocupación, mientras las sombras se disolvían y desaparecían.

— ¡Argh!

Sakura escuchó de nueva cuenta aquel quejido de dolor, ese era sin ninguna duda humano. Preocupada por aquella persona, la pelirosa se encaminó con prisa hasta donde provenía ese doliente quejido.

Al llegar sus temores se disiparon. No se trataba de ningún monstruo, era mas bien un humano en toda la extensión de la palabra. Recargado sobre un árbol se encontraba un joven de cabellos azabache con una herida muy profunda en uno de sus costados.

— ¡¿Cielos, que... ?! — Sakura comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba hasta que aquel joven le gritó

— ¡Lárgate!— le contestó el azabache

— ¡Por supuesto que no me iré! ¡Estas malherido!

— ¡No importa! Ya sanará, ¡Ahora lárgate ellos...!

— ¿Te refieres a quien te hizo eso? ¿Quienes fueron? — Sakura se acercó aún más y rasgando su falda, logro crear una especie de vendaje que trató de ponerle al azabache

— ¡Eso no te importa! ¡Te dije que te largaras! ¡¿O es que estas sorda?!

— ¡Eres un maldito grosero! ¡Sólo trato de ayudarte!

— Si no eres "El cerezo virgen" no me interesa.

Sakura se sonrojó y claramente se enojó, sabía que así le habían apodado aquellos a quienes había rechazado, pero nunca nadie se lo había dicho a la cara.

— Pues para ser un bastardo moribundo, sabes lo que quieres ¿uh?, pues felicidades, soy "El cerezo virgen" — Le dijo enojada- Sería una pena que a mi no me interesara ya hacerte el mínimo caso.

El joven por primera vez le miro al rostro y sus ojos ónix chocaron con los verde esmeraldas. Fue un instante y algo le lleno el pecho. No dejo de observarla, inclusive cuando ella comenzó a alejarse de el dándole la espalda

—¡Espera! —

No hubo reacción de la pelirosa

— ¡Espera! Lo... siento, lo siento, yo, te buscaba. — Le decía el azabache tratando de alcanzarla arrastrándose por el suelo sosteniendo su herida con una de sus manos-

— Wow, ¿Y en dónde quedo aquel tipo grosero que no necesitaba ayuda? — le respondió sarcástica volviéndose hacia el—

El azabache cayó inconsciente.

— ¡Oh por todos los cielos!— Exclamó la pelirosa mientras volvía corriendo para ayudar al joven.

Lo colocó boca arriba y lo examinó, tenía una herida profunda en uno de sus costados casi peligrosamente cerca del corazón. Ella tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse, se concentró y una especie de luz verde emanó de sus manos, cuidadosamente, las acercó a la herida del joven y comenzó a regenerar y cerrar el tejido.

Ella nunca había utilizado ese poder en tal cantidad, su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa, y sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, la luz de sus manos desapareció y cayó sobre el pecho del azabache.

 _"Cuentan que "El cerezo virgen" tiene poderes curativos, pocos los han visto, los mas graves, los que están a punto de morir. Solo aquellos que han sobrevivido, saben que este poder es especial y no siempre es utilizado. Cuentan que si ella lo utiliza en gran cantidad, dejará de existir. Es por eso que sólo lo utiliza en ocasiones especiales. "_

El azabache abrió los ojos despacio, las palabras que había oído en las tabernas que había visitado rondaban en su cabeza — Cerezo Virgen — murmuró, se sentía muy cansado pero el dolor de su costado había desaparecido, algo hacia cosquillas suaves en su pecho haciendo peso extra, para nada incómodo.

Súbitamente recordó todo. Bajando la mirada se encontró con aquellos cabellos rosas esparcidos sobre su pecho y el olor a vainilla inundó sus pulmones, con suavidad tomó a la mujer entre sus brazos mientras se sentaba y le recogió algunos de aquellos mechones rebeldes.

— Así que usaste tu poder en mi pero, si no sabes mi verdadero padecimiento, será posible que tu...

— Mamá... Papá - Entre sueños, Sakura llamó a sus padres— No me dejen, tengo miedo...

El azabache entrecerró sus ojos y la observó — Tú también tienes tus propios demonios.- susurró

La pelirosa abrió los ojos y se encontró siendo sostenida por aquel joven, aspiró fuertemente en sorpresa y trató de alejarse, el ambiente olía a lavanda, pero no de aquella que provenía del solar si no, una esencia de lavanda diferente, una esencia natural que provenía de aquel azabache y que le atraía al mismo tiempo que le parecía peligroso.

— ¡¿Que diablos haces?¡ — Le preguntó alejándose

— Simplemente te encontré desmayada sobre mi pecho, sabía que estaba muriendo, pero no que tu también morirías por mi.

— ¿Pero que tonterías dices?

— "Cerezo Virgen" mi nombre es Sasuke...

— ¡Me importa muy poco quien eres! Si ya estas bien, es suficiente. — le contestó claramente enojada y dispuesta a irse de ese lugar

— Espera "Cerezo Virgen" déjame expli...

— ¡Basta! ¡Ya no me digas así! - Le gritó la pelirosa

— Pero así te...

— ¡Ya se que me dicen así! ¡Sólo no me digas así! ¡Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno! ¡Apréndetelo y vete!

— Sakura...

— Exacto, y como veo que ya estas bien, no vuelvas a meterte en problemas, no siempre encontrarás a alguien que te ayude sin pedir nada a cambio.

La mujer regreso al solar dejando a un Sasuke confundido y divertido.

— Interesante — murmuró

* * *

En una taberna del pueblo, se encontraban 2 personas hablando discretamente en una mesa.

— ¿Está seguro que lo encontraremos? — le preguntaba un sirviente a su amo

— Así es querido Kabuto, solo habremos de seguir su rastro, no pudo haber ido lejos con una herida así.

— Lord Orochimaru, creo que no debimos herirle, después de todo el es...

— Ya no importa, Kabuto, lo hecho, hecho está. Debemos tener noticias de el, eso es todo.

— Esta bien señor.

* * *

Sakura había recogido su cesto y la lavanda que había cortado, a paso firme emprendió el regreso a casa, había perdido toda la mañana y no tenía las plantas que necesitaba.

— Deja de seguirme, ¿Quieres? — Dijo a lo alto

— No te sigo por gusto, de hecho, voy al pueblo, pienso quedarme un tiempo.

— Que tengas suerte.

— Vaya, me siento bendecido por "El ce.." La señorita Haruno

Sakura se detuvo en seco al casi escucharle decir "Cerezo Virgen" — No eres nada gracioso; me arrepiento de no haberte dejado allí

— No no lo haces

— ¡Claro que ... !— antes de terminar su frase, Sakura se había volteado para encararlo a lo lejos, nunca imaginó que el azabache le había alcanzado y se encontraba ahora cara a cara con ella

— Eres una mentirosa — Sasuke se llenaba de nueva cuenta de aquel olor a vainilla de la ojiverde.

Sakura se sonrojó — ¡USH! — volteándose nuevamente emprendió camino a casa no sin antes haber vuelto a aspirar esa esencia de lavanda tan peculiar.

— No te me acerques tan...

— ¿Tan, que?

— Tan así, de cerca

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

— No

— Mentirosa

— ¡Me desesperas!

— Tal vez te gusto

— ¡Claro que no!

La casa de la pelirosa se divisaba a lo lejos, un carruaje elegante con una insignia en particular ella lo conocía, paro en seco haciendo que Sasuke casi chocara con ella.

— ¿Que sucede?

— Akasuna, Sasori. — Sakura respondió en automático -

— ¿Akasuna? — el azabache pregunto por lo bajo, reconoció el nombre, el también lo conocía.

— Otra vez no por favor...

— ¿Que tienes que ver con el?

— Absolutamente nada, pero el si quiere que yo tenga algo que ver con el

— Explícate

— Me pretende, quiere que sea su esposa.

Sasuke se sorprendió, ¿Quién en su vida, iba a despreciar a un Akasuna? Un gran señor con tierras excelsas en las cuales cultivar, una mansión cerca del palacio y buenas relaciones con la realeza.

— ¿Y por que no lo aceptas? Cualquier mujer moriría por estar con el y disfrutar de su riqueza.

— Yo no soy como esas mujeres, no me importa la riqueza ni el nombre, yo vivo muy bien aquí con la gente que en verdad me aprecia, no me iría con cualquier tipo diciendo quererme por lo que escuchó de mis habilidades o por mi supuesta belleza.

— Wow, si que te subestimas.

— ¡Cállate! Tengo suficiente con todo lo que me ha pasado este día. Iré, lo rechazare de nuevo y tu te iras por allí ¿Entendido?

Sasuke no respondió, pero la siguió con la mirada.

Al llegar al carruaje, un apuesto pelirrojo salió del mismo y con una reverencia saludo a Sakura.

— My lady, es un placer volverle a ver.

— Señor Akasuna. — La pelirosa devolvió el saludo echando un vistazo al rededor. Sasuke ya no estaba a la vista por ningún lado.- ¿A que debo su visita? -

— A estas alturas, usted ya debe saberlo.

— A estas alturas señor, usted ya debe saber cual es mi respuesta.

Sasori miró a su cochero y este entendiendo el mensaje, condujo el carruaje a una distancia prudente de la casa de la Haruno

— ¿Señor Akasuna?

— Escucha Sakura, dejemos las formalidades. Si sabes lo que te conviene, no volverás a rechazarme.

— ¿Perdone?

— Me necesitas, esta casucha es, repugnante, tu estas hecha para vestir sedas, usar joyas, exponer tu belleza

— Usted lo que quiere es presumir un trofeo

— ¡Sakura! — EL pelirrojo en su desesperación la tomó fuertemente por los brazos apretándola-

— ¡Suélteme!

— ¡Vas a ser mía! — Le afirmó mientras se acercaba a su rostro peligrosamente.

— ¡Sakura! — La puerta principal de la casa se había abierto revelando a un chico de cabellos azabache — ¿Que significa esto? — Lentamente dejó el umbral de la puerta y se acercó a aquella pareja—

— Así que, ¿Es por esto que no me aceptas? — Sasori mencionó mientras la soltaba despacio-

Sakura había quedado estupefacta ¿Como se atrevía ese "Sasuke" a dejarla en una posición tan comprometedora?

— No importa, tarde o temprano "My lady", usted será mi esposa.

Sasori alcanzó el carruaje y subiendo en el, ordenó irse del lugar.

— ¡Acabas de ponerme en una vergüenza monumental!

— Te salve el pellejo

— Puedo defenderme sola

— Claro que si, por eso no podías soltarte de sus fuertes y varoniles brazos mientras te iba a obligar a besarle

— ¡Pude manejar la situación!

— Esas marcas lo prueban. — le señaló las marcas de los dedos de Sasori sobre su piel-

— ¿Sakura? — la voz de la anciana Chiyo se hizo escuchar haciendo que la pelirosa y el azabache callaran de inmediato — ¿Quien es este apuesto caballero? — La anciana sonrió

— ¡Abuela Chiyo!

— ¡Vaya Sakura! ¡Si que lo tenías muy bien escondido! — Una mujer de cabellos rubios y cuerpo escultural se expresaba con alegría

— ¡Maestra Tsunade, no, no es lo que piensa! — La pelirosa sonrojada le respondió señalando al azabache

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchachito? — La anciana se dirigió a con el ojinegro

— Sasuke, es un placer conocerlas

— Oh que galante es usted, sin duda uno de los mas apuestos que han cortejado a nuestra Sakura. — La anciana felizmente le comentó-

— ¡Abuela Chiyo!

— Debes admitirlo Sakura, en verdad es apuesto. — Tsunade le susurro al oído, la pelirosa se sonrojó—

— Ya que te quedas en casa de Sakura, te traeremos algo de comida — Chiyo le tocó el brazo a Sasuke y se dirigió con su hija — Vamos Tsunade

\- Pero... pero...

— Así que me quedare contigo Sakura. — Sasuke le menciono cerca

— No te hagas ilusiones "Sasuke", esto solo es para que mis maestras no se desilusionen.

— Claro

— No empieces.

— De paso si quieres, también puedo "espantarte" a todos tus pretendientes, ya sabes, como un pago por el hospedaje.

— No necesito tu ayuda — Sakura se dirigía a la puerta de su casa — Además, ¿Como diablos entraste a mi casa? ¿Eres un ladrón? ¿Por eso venías tan malherido? ¡Diablos! Te mantendré muy bien vigilado.

— No te preocupes por eso — Sasuke la seguía dentro de la casa — No soy ninguna especie de ladrón o asesino si tanto te preocupa. Simplemente yo buscaba a... bueno, te buscaba a ti.

— ¿Para que?

— Bueno, es difícil de explicar.

— Soy toda oídos

— Bueno, se dice que puedes romper las maldiciones mas impuras

— Eso es absurdo

— ¿Alguna vez lo has intentado?

— No

— Entonces no puedes decir que es absurdo.

— En todo caso, ¿Quien sufre esa maldición? y ¿Por que te mando a ti? ¿Que acaso no podía venir esa persona directamente?

— El principe Uchiha.

— ¿Como?

— El príncipe Uchiha necesita tu ayuda. El tiene una maldición que solo tu puedes romper.

— Pero el príncipe Itachi...

— No — Una sombra de tristeza se dibujo en el rostro de Sasuke — El príncipe Itachi murió como todos los súbditos del reino lo saben, me refiero a su hermano menor.

— Debes tener una deuda muy grande.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Un sirviente como tu, a punto de morir, salvado por pura suerte, aun le eres fiel a ese príncipe

Sasuke sonrió

— Eres una despistada ¿Cierto?

— ¿Te duele? — La ojiverde señaló el costado donde Sasuke había sido herido

— No, solo arde un poco, pero no duele

— Supongo que me tienes que decir que tipo de maldición es esa. Toma asiento, preparare un té para que te alivie el ardor.

— ¿Sabes? lo que te dije antes, acerca de subestimarte.

Sakura le siguió escuchando dándole la espalda mientras ponía agua a calentar — ¿Que con eso?

— Pues es cierto, te subestimas demasiado, en verdad eres muy bonita.

Sakura no dijo nada ni se movió un centímetro. Ella había escuchado a los hombres decir que su belleza era inusual, que cualquier hombre sucumbiría ante sus encantos, sin embargo, era la primera vez que alguien le decía "bonita" de una manera simple, sin fanfarrias ni alagos exagerados. Su corazón hizo "bump bump" al momento de escuchar esas palabras. — ¿Quien es el? y ¿Por qué me hace sentir así? — se preguntó mientras su cocina comenzaba a oler a esa esencia de lavanda tan ahora ya, característica de Sasuke.

* * *

—

— Tsunade... — Chiyo observó desde la ventana de su casa en dirección a la casa de Sakura-

— Dime — Respondió la rubia tomando un poco de vino en un vaso de cristal

— Lo viste bien, ¿No es así?

— Así es, creí que nunca llegaría.

— Es un príncipe muy travieso hehehe — Chiyo se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en el comedor de madera

— Entonces, ¿Tu crees que ella pueda... ? — Tsunade dejó el vaso en la mesa y se recargó en el respaldo de una silla

— No lo sabemos. Esa terrible maldición no puede romperse con simples poderes de curación.

— Nunca le dijimos.

— No era necesario, si este es su destino solo ella puede modificarlo.

— No me complace mantener secretos

— Lo prometimos a los padres de ambos, Tsunade.

— Lo se, en todo caso, seré la mejor de las actrices.

— Muy bien. Vayamos entonces, no podemos dejarlos sin comer.

Tsunade se acercó a la cocina y tomó una olla con estofado caliente — Creo que con esto será suficiente. — mencionó

— Así es Tsunade, así es...

CONTINUARÁ.


End file.
